


Gaston Is Exciting

by sherlocks_watson



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gafou, more love for gafou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocks_watson/pseuds/sherlocks_watson
Summary: Lefou helps out Gaston after a drunken night at the tavern.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a work by my best friend who doesn't have an Ao3 account but he wanted to share it. *This is not my own work*

Everything about Gaston is exciting. The way his deep voice rings through the town when he talks makes any topic intriguing. His heavy footing and long stride have it as though he is always on his way to the most important meeting of his life. Blessed with a sharp jawline, thick arched eyebrows, and shoulders so broad it seemed he could carry a horse on them if he tried; masculinity came with him like an aroma, grasping the attention of anyone near by.

  
It had been a boring week in the village, which was usual in such a poor place. Nothing new or exciting had occurred in what seemed like an eternity, and when there is nothing worth conversation in the present people tend to go to the past. In the nights of the weekend the local Tavern boomed, and it was here people shared stories of their past. As Lefou walked into the Tavern he was met with a familiar sight: Gaston stood with one leg propped on a bench, gesturing wildly as the townspeople sat and listened to his stories of his greatness. The audience reacted dramatically as Gaston described his ventures, as they always did. As his story came to a close Gaston lowered his leg back to the floor, smirking as he looked across his viewers. While doing so he locked eyes with Lefou and his expression went from smirk to smile.

  
"Another round! For everyone!" shouted Gaston to the tavern keeper. The audience thanked Gaston for his generosity and went to retrieve their fresh drinks from the bar. When the crowd dispersed Lefou was still standing where he was when he first walked in; Gaston, still smiling, waved for Lefou to come towards him as he sat in his favorite chair. Lefou made his way over to the man and sat on a cushioned stool next to Gaston's chair. Before either of them could get a word out Tom walked over and handed them their glasses.

  
Lefou thanked Tom on behalf of both of them, and turned to see Gaston lowering his beer, which he had already downed half of. "So," said Gaston with a heavy sigh "where have you been? You're normally here just after sunset but it's been dark ages now." Lefou's eyebrows raised. He didn't expect Gaston to realize he had been late tonight, honestly he didn't think Gaston would notice if he didn't show up at all. "Well. I headed home for a bit. Wanted to relax and enjoy myself," Lefou said rather quietly. Gaston arched a heavy eyebrow at him and chuckled, "Do you not enjoy yourself when you're with me?" Lefou almost chocked on the beer he'd been sipping, even though Gaston had been joking he didn't like the idea Gaston may think Lefou didn't enjoy his company.

  
"No!" said Lefou in such a high volume some of the other customers turned to look at him, "I mean yes, no I mean, wait. I-" He was cut of by Gaston's deep laugh. "I understand Lefou, I was only messing with you" with that Gaston wiggled the scarf around Lefou's neck; smiling again so wide his nose wrinkled. With that Lefou visibly relaxed again, although he could feel his own heart beating much faster and heat rising into his face when Gaston had fiddled with his scarf.

  
They spent a majority of the night chatting about anything, laughing with each other and occasionally making small conversations with others in the Tavern. Many hours pasted quickly and Lefou had just finished his first drink, which had long ago gone flat, while Gaston started on another (what number he was on by now was unknown, but it was definitely to much). Although at some point a lad brought up Gaston's brilliant past in war which triggered the people of the bar to beg Gaston to retell one of his stories.

  
Though Gaston acted hesitant toward telling tales of his heroic acts he soon gave in and gathered everybody around to tell one of his many magnificent accounts in war. He explained in great detail the trials and tribulations he faced entrancing the public for the second time that night. Gaston often flaunts when he is center of attention, especially when speaking of his achievements, but if Gaston was dramatic sober he gave award winning performances when drunk. He moved fiercely across the table tops acting out scenes of his encounters, and at some point had managed to grab a sword. Lefou winced watching Gaston carelessly throw the weapon around, the last thing he needed was someone wounded or worse. Despite his worry, Lefou was just as engulfed in the story as everyone else. Which is why he was slightly annoyed when some girl piped up right after the climax of Gaston's tale. "Well... Weren't you worried you wouldn't make it home?"

  
Everything seemed to stop awaiting Gaston's answer. "Yes," Gaston responded, "I had someone waiting back here for me. I was concerned as to what would happen to them had I not returned." Many of the women, the bimbettes especially, squealed hearing this. Gaston smiled bigger than ever since he'd been able to provoke a reaction from them. "Well," sighed one bimbette, twirling her hair, "do we get to know who was ever so lucky to have you fighting for them?" They all giggled, looking up at him wide eyed. Lefou huffed and slumped his shoulders; too tired to watch Gaston drunkenly flirt with the Tavern's ladies.

  
Everyone silenced again as Gaston recklessly threw his sword in Lefou's direction, stopping only an inch away from his nose. All eyes went from Gaston to Lefou in a heartbeat. Unnerved from unexpected attention, Lefou looked up past the sword to Gaston, around the people gathered who all stared at him, back to Gaston's eyes. He swallowed harshly and slowly put his thumb to his chest. "Me?" Lefou mumbled so quietly it was a wonder it could even be heard in the dead silence. Gaston nodded repeatedly, never breaking eye contact, "who else?" Gaston replied looking genuinely confused. The ladies pouted but it went unnoticed by Gaston as he picked up immediately from his spot in his story, as if he hadn't been interrupted.

  
As Gaston's narrative came to a close, so did the night. Goodbyes were shared and the villagers made their way home, the Tavern went dark as it always did, waiting to be opened the next night. Lefou decided early into the night he would be the one to escort Gaston home, so he did; struggling slightly to carry the easily distracted man home.

  
Eventually Lefou got Gaston safe in his house and sat him on his bed. He moved to lay down but Lefou quickly stopped him, "you need to get changed, you'll regret it in the morning if you don't." Groaning, Gaston stripped himself of everything but his undergarments and sat on the edge of his bed. He held his head in his hands rubbing his temples, ready to sleep. Just as he was about to lay down again Lefou spoke, "Did you mean it?" "What? What are you still doing here Lefou?" Gaston replied gruffly, head still resting in his hands.

  
Lefou nervously bit his lip, "Did you mean what you said in the Tavern? Did you want to return... for me?" He could feel his heart pounding in his throat, anxious of what the older man might say. Gaston gently lifted his head from his hands, a perplexed expression across his face. "Of course I meant it. Fighting was very very difficult, Lefou, I honestly wouldn't have tried half as hard if you weren't back here waiting for me." Lefou stood in stunned silence; after a while he stammered out, "I, uh, well I- I didn't know that. I thought you just, um, just want to protect the village."

  
Laying down on his mattress Gaston let out a deep sigh, "Well of course I did. But when you care for someone as much as I care for you, you tend to fight harder." Another heavy breath from Gaston filled the room. "I mean... How do you expect to just preform half heartedly when you know the person you love is waiting for you."

  
Not knowing how to respond Lefou stood awkwardly near the doorway. Suddenly Gaston moved to one side of his bed and patted the half he'd left empty. "C'mon," he groaned, "it's much too late for you to walk home now." So Lefou joined him, stripping to his unders and crawling into the bed beneath the blanket. Once he was situated, Lefou felt a hand cup one side of his face and lips pressing a tender kiss into the other. He looked quickly at his friend to see he had already fallen asleep.

  
So maybe the village was uneventful and the people arguably all around dull. Gaston, however, was an exception; everything about Gaston was exciting: his speech, his walk, his character. Too Lefou however, the most exciting thing about him is that of all the people in their quaint village, Gaston has chosen to love him. And he'll be damned if he doesn't love him right back.

**Author's Note:**

> We both love Gafou! Please give him feedback.


End file.
